Alexander Anderson
A priest and member of the Church's Iscariot Organization, Anderson's history before joining is largely unknown. He makes his first appearance attacking the Hellsing organization in Ireland, disabling and chasing Seras while fighting Alucard to a draw. He is later shown to be kind to orphans, running an orphanage himself where a majority of the newer Iscariot members are raised. Much later, after The Major declares war against England, Anderson joins the rest of Iscariot in their crusade against England and the Nazis. He further shows respect to those he considers worthy opponents, particularly the members of the Hellsing organization. He also turns against the leader of Iscariot after he takes actions he believes to be glorifying himself instead of God. Later in the battle, Anderson comes across Alucard and utilizes the Nail of Helena, turning him into a "Monster of God." After a hard-fought battle, however, Anderson was defeated and killed, with Alucard ripping out his heart. Battle vs. Jackie Estacado (by MrPacheco101) New York City, Trattor Dell’Arte A young man opens the door to the restaurant; He appears in his early 20’s with long black hair and auburn eyes, wearing a white suit unbutton revealing his purple shirt underneath with white pants and black Italian leather shoes. He looks around the crowded restaurant, scanning his area thoroughly. He turns his head to the left and spots a man holding his left hand up, signaling him to come over here. The young man nods his head and walks up to the gentleman’s table;The man appeared in his early 50’s with his dark gray hair fading back and a bulky build , wearing a black business suit with a red tie and gold watch on his left wrist along with a couple of rings on both his hands. The elder gentleman gets up from his table and looks at the young man, with a warm smile on his face. “Jackie… glad you could make it, come give your old man a hug.” He said warmly as he widens his arms in the gesture of a hug. A grin appears on the young man’s face. “Glad to see you too Frankie.” The young man said as he embraces his elder with a hug, suddenly both men pulled out from the embrace. “Come sit.” The elder gent said gesturing the seat opposite of him to Jackie, the young man obliged and took his seat. “So how’s life been going?” Frank asked. “Ah you know the same old, same old.” Jackie responded. “Have you been protecting yourself on the way.” The elder man said. “What do you think?” The young man remarked in a sarcastic tone. Frank begin to chuckle at the comment. Suddenly a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes appears in front of both men. “Hi my name is Samantha and I’ll be your waiter for this evening.” The lady said cheerfully. “Is their anything I can get you to drink?” she said pulling out the pen and pad. “Get me my usual sweetheart.” Frank said casually. The Young woman nodded and scribbled something on the pad. “And you sir?” The young lady said pointing at Jackie. “Oh um… just get my a glass of water will you.” The young man said as he pulls out a pack of cigarette Marbalo brand. The young woman finished what she was scribbling on the pad. “Alrighty you drinks will be out shortly.” She said as she left somewhere else in the restaurant. “Cute girl.” Jackie remarked as he plucked a cigarette out of the packet. “ Yeah… I always give her a huge tip, even though she brings out my plate five minutes late.” Frank said. “You just want to get into her pants by giving her those fat tips, eh you old dog?” The young man replied, as he pulls out a lighter in his left pocket. “What can say Jackie the younger they are… the beautiful they become.” Frank said with a chuckle. “Cut the crap Frank, what’s the job?” Jackie blurted out as he lights up his cigarette and takes a hit. Frank’s cheerful demeanor quickly turned serious. “Fine. Fine.” He said calmly as he pulls out a file out of his suit. “ You know Johnny from cousin Anthony’s wedding party right?” He then hands it to Jackie. “Johnny? Yeah cool guy always hangs out at the bar and tries hook up with that chick working in it.” Jackie said grabbing the file and opening it up revealing a photo of a man in his late 30’s with short black-gray hair and brown eyes. “Yeah will it seem Johnny here was giving off information to the Irish mob in Queens.” Frank began to tap his finger on the table. “Last Friday them Guinness drinking bastards hit three of my major hideouts in Spring St.” Jackie blows out a fume of smoke. “Sucks.” He said calmly. “ You got that right, after we knew he was the rat the sneaky bastard ran out of the country before we could teach him a lesson." "Where did he run off to?” Jackie asked as he ashed his cigarette. “My resources tell me he is living in a large mansion off the countryside of Galway, Ireland. The place is heavily guarded both inside and out and we need someone…” Before Frank could finish his sentence Jackie stopped him. “Let me guess and you want me to do the job since nobody else can do it better.” The young hitman said in a cool demeanor. “Exactly.” Frank said. The young waitress Samantha comes up to the men’s table with their drinks. “Okay Mr. Frachetti here’s your glass of wine.” The waitress said as she placed his wine in front of him. “ And here’s your glass. Is their anything you want for this evening” She asked after she placed the water in front of the young hitman. Jackie looks up to his foster father. “When do I start?” Somewhere in Rome, Italy The school bell rang swiftly signaling the end of another school day at St. Peter’s Orphanage; The children burst through the main doorway and bask in the warm’ gleaming sun of this bright day. A male priest appears out of the main doorway, the man appeared in his late 30’ s to Early 40’s with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a pair of round glasses and a silver cross around his neck. This is finished with a pair of white gloves with written scriptures on them covering his hands. The priest smiled warmly as he oversees the children playing in the courtyard. Suddenly the priest someone familiar standing in the middle of the courtyard; the figure appeared to be a male in his early 30’s with blonde hair wrapped in a pony tail and green eyes wearing a long sleeve shirt with a button up black vest, a cleric collar, gloved hands, and black pants . “Maxwell my son it’s been a long time since you stepped into this place.” The older priest said as he walks down the steps of the door way and into the courtyard. “Yes it has father its been a very long time.” The young man said as he walks up to the older priest. “ May we speak somewhere else father? There is some business that needs to be attended.” Maxwell said charismatically. A smirk appeared on the older priest’s face. “Certainly.” He said. (Flash forward to the two men walking in the orphanage’s hallway.) “What seems to be the problem?” The elder priest asked the young man. “ It seems we recently have found a threat that’s been a thorn on the church’s side for quite awhile.” Maxwell said as he pulls out a photo out of his vest, he then gives it to the elder priest. The elder priest looks at the photo; the image appears to be that of a man in his early 20’s with long black hair. “His name is Jackie Estacado. Little is known about his birth, but it appears he was raised in St. Gerald’s orphanage for most of his childhood until he was adopted by on the rise mobster Frank Frachetti. During his time being with the Frachetti family he killed his first victim by age 16, several years later he became Frachetti’s top hitman.” The young man informed the elder priest. The elder priest was confused with the information given to him. “How is a pathetic heathen like him such a threat to the Vatican?” The elder priest asked Maxwell. The Iscariot leader gave the elder priest a glare. “As I was saying… it seems that this individual comes from a long lineage of host of a very powerful entity.” The young man said solemnly. “And what entity is that?” The elder priest asked. “The entity is only known as The Darkness, a being born since the beginning of time, the root of all evil in this world.” A grin appeared on the elder priest’s face. “ A year earlier the Vatican sent the descendants of Magdalena to exterminate him, the results were three women crucified in our holy domain*.” Maxwell finished. “What can I say? Never let women do a man’s job, especially descendants of a whore.” The elder priest remarked. Maxwell sighed. “Anyway our resources tells us that Mr. Estacado is heading towards Ireland for a mission, so they want you to head out there and get rid of the problem…personally.” He said as puts his hands into his pocket. “So Anderson.” Maxwell said as he turns his head towards the elder priest. “Are you willing to do this in the name of The Catholic Church.” He asked the elder priest. Anderson’s glasses slide slightly off his nose. “You know what they say Maxwell.” The priest said as he pushes his glasses upward. “Si quis non amat Dominium lesum sit anathema maranatha. Amen” Galway, Ireland Somewhere in the countryside of Galway lies a mansion. It appears to be two stories tall with a white color finish and six windows on the front side alone. A nice luscious garden in the front yard filled with flowers, shrubs, and trimmed bushes; a concrete wall seals all this with the only entrance being a very large gate. On a hill a couple of miles away a man observes from afar, behind him a group of small shadowy figures talk amongst each other about their main mission. “Ooooohhhhh boy! It’s been awhile since we did a hit, I’m gonna enjoys this!” A skinny goblin looking Darkling said in delight as he loads up his M1911. “Yeah! Yeah! I’m gonna bust through those doors and unload on those muthaf—kas, and be like EAT S—T D—WAD!!!” A short stumpy looking darkling yelled out while aiming his MAC-10 wildly at his fellow brothers. “Hey! Hey! Watch where you point that thing Lenny! Could blow somebody’s head off!” Another skinny darkling said while putting the stumpy one’s gun down. “Yeah Lenny remember the last time you did that s—t, you practically blew off Kevin’s Head!” A darkling with a white t-shirt said while pointing to a headless Darkling who is waving at them. “Hey Bruce go ask the boss when are we going to do this, he’s been standing there for quite awhile.” The skinny darkling asked the t-shirt wearing one. The darkling sighed. “Fine. Fine.” He said. The darkling walks up to his superior; the man turned out to be Jackie Estacado whose entire body and lower face is covered in a skin-tight demonic looking armor. “Um… boss?” The darkling asked nervously, the hitman turns his head to face the demonic imp. “Boss when are we going to do this.” The darkling asked. Jackie turned his head again to face the mansion. “Look.” He said. The darkling looks in Jackie’s direction. “What is it?” he asked. “Don’t you think it’s strange?” Jackie said. The darkling looks in Jackie’s direction once more, but finds nothing wrong from what e sees. “What’s strange boss?” He asked confusingly. “Frank said this place was heavily guarded inside and out, yet I do not see any guards outside.” Jackie informed the demonic beast. “You think it’s a set up boss.” The darkling wondered. “I don’t know, but we won’t find out until we go in. get your boys ready Bruce it’s time to move.” Jackie side as he forms two handguns in each hand. A grin of delight appears on the darkling’s face, he turns to face his horde of demonic brothers. “You heard him time to wreak hell!” He said gleefully. The horde of darklings shouted in agreement. The door to the mansion burst wide open, with Jackie slowly stepping inside. The hitman then points his gun. “ Oh Johnny boy here’s a message sent from… Jesus Christ!” Jackie shouted in shock. The hordes of darkling quickly follow behind their host. The stubby darkling points his MAC-10 in delight. “Alright you son of b—ches, time to… holy crap.” The darkling said suddenly. Jackie and his darkling horde stood in shock over the massacre that lies before them. Countless bodies of men whose arms, legs, chests, and heads are ripped apart and scattered all over the floor with their blood covering the tile like look of the floor. Several bodies are hanging on the rails of the second floor and the main stairway, several bodies are seen resting on the steps cut in half and with their faces showing the last emotion before death…fear. “Well at least we know why there isn’t any guards outside.” One of the darklings remarked. A drop of blood hits Jackie on the head, the hitman looks up and sees Johnny hanging on the chandler. “It seems Johnny got what he deserved.” Jackie remarked. Suddenly swarms of paper with written scriptures on them are suddenly nailed to every wall and window in the mansion by an unseen force. This phenomenon startles Jackie and his horde of darklings causing them to be on guard. “What the hell was that!?” Lenny screamed out after being startled. “Why is there a piece of paper stuck on the wall?” Bruce wondered. Jackie looks around his surroundings. He senses a disturbance. “ It seems we’re not alone.” Jackie said, his finger slightly pulling the trigger. Lenny walks up to the main entrance to the mansion and spots a piece of paper nailed above it. The stubby darkling shrugged and proceeds to walk out, until an unknown force suddenly electrocutes him. The darkling falls on the ground… dead. “Jesus Christ! Lenny!” One of the darklings cried out. “Hehehehehehehahahahahahaha! So ye finally came demon! I was growing weary of your arrival, so I had myself a wee bit o’ fun with these…''heathens''. Hehehehe.” A voice cackled. “Show yourself, or am I going to rip this building apart with you in it.” Jackie demanded. His darkling horde agitated for blood. “Hehehe. My. My. Aren’t we a little feisty! You should watch your tongue heathen for you are on holy ground belonging to Catholic Church!” The voice demanded. A bloody blade is seen being dragged across the floor causing it to exert a screeching sound. Footsteps can also bee seen through the gleaming moonlight. (*screeching sounds*) The screech causes the darkling horde to shudder slightly, except for Jackie who stood completely still. “I’m growing tired of this. What brings you here stranger?” Jackie demanded. A small cackle can be heard. “What a delightful question lass! It’s quite simple, I was sent by the Vatican to spread the word of Jesus Christ! To convert the nonbelievers to our religion! To protect this world with St. Michael as my guide! To rid this world of the heathens and heretics that slither its way into the holy land!” The voice shouted out. Sparks fly as the bloody blade scratches deeper into the floor. One of the darklings began to cower in fear. Jackie hears footsteps coming from his left, he turns his head and sees a tall, brood looking figure coming out from the shadows. The figure appears to be wielding a pair of bloody bayonets in each hand, his entire front side is covered by the shadows, with only the figure’s glasses and the cross around his neck visible due to the gleaming moonlight.” And as God as my witness you shall never see the light of day!” The figure then forms a makeshift cross with his bloody bayonets. The figure clacks the blades together causing them to park up light, revealing the sinister looking Anderson. “AMEN!” He shouts. Jackie and the darkling horde glare at the elder priest for a brief moment, suddenly the darkling horde burst out laughing. “Ahahahahahaha! A priest! A priest killed them all?! That’s rich!” One of them remarked. “Whew for a second there I thought it was one of Angelus’s soldiers there.” One of them said in relief. “Those holy b—ches look more threatening than this guy and hotter too!” One of the darkling’s boasted. Suddenly Bruce walks up to the brooding priest. “Listen bud that thing you did to these guys was quite a show, but a show and nothing more” Bruce remarked while pointing hi finger at him. “You’re way out of your league kid, so if I were you I suggest y- -Ghk!” Before the little darkling could finish his sentence Anderson cuts off the demon’s head with one of his bayonets, the head then rolls onto the floor. “A wee demon like you should think twice before talking down to a man of God!” Anderson said sternly. “Holy crap Bruce!” One of the darklings yells as they see one of their fellow brothers die before their eyes. The darklings stare at Anderson with their beading yellow eyes. “You’re going to pay for this whelp!” Before the darklings could react, their boss Jackie signals them to stay put. “Stay.” The hitman commanded, he then starts to walk towards the elder priest. A glint of delight appears in Anderson’s eyes as he follows suits. “ So I guess the Vatican thought the Magdalena wasn’t enough huh?” Jackie asked the priest. “Heh. I will admit the Vatican was foolish to let descendants of a whore to accomplish such a simple task like this.” Anderson remarked. His hands clenched tightly on the bayonets. “And let me guess they sent you there to finish the job?” The hitman said sarcastically. A sinister grin appears on Anderson’s face “Right you are lad.” He said. Suddenly both warriors stop walking. “Then let me ask you this then” Jackie said to the priest. Jackie Estacado and Father Anderson stood mere inches away from each other, their fingers clenched tightly over their weapons. “What makes you think you have a chance in killing me like those Magdalena b-tches?” Jackie asked the elder priest. Anderson’s sinister grin widen even further. “Hehehehe It’s simple ya filthy heathen! I am created through the eyes of my Lord to rid this world of your kind!” The elder priest boasted. “Well I guess we’re going to find that out now will we?” Jackie remarked. “Indeed.” The priest said. Without warning Father Anderson plunge his two bayonets into Jackie’s chest. “Jesus Christ!” Jackie quickly recovers from the surprise attack and unloads several clips into the priest’s body causing him fall onto the ground…dead. “Damn that was fast.” Jackie said in surprise over his quick victory. The hitman slowly pulls the bayonets out of his chest. Jackie gasps in pain once he took the second and final bayonet out, he then turns around to face his darklings horde. “Alright boys time to pack up and-“ before he could finish his sentence Jackie hears a familiar snicker. “Hehehehe. Impressive demon!” The voice said. “Ah s—t.” was all Jackie needed to say. “Your resilient reminds of that filthy vampire !” The voice called out. “Listen you fanatic freak! I think you need a couple of rounds to shut your f—king face!” Jackie then turns around and points his guns at…nothing. The priest’s body disappears. ”Son of a b---ch.” Jackie said in revulsion, realizing his opponent is more than meets the eye. “Now lets see if you’re a bigger challenge than he is!” The voice hissed. Suddenly Anderson appears right behind the clueless hitman and plunges a bayonet into Jackie’s stomach. The hitman gasps in pain as the elder sinks the blade deeper into his flesh while laughing gleefully. Jackie snaps out of his current state and elbows the homicidal priest in the face causing him to stagger back while laughing maniacally. “Holy s—t! The boss looks real hurt we got to go help him!” One of the darklings point out. “CHARGE!!!!!!!” All of a sudden an entire horde of darklings come straight at the fanatical priest. “Hm?” Anderson hears a loud noise coming from behind; he turns his head to see what’s causing the commotion and a skinny darkling latch itself onto his face. “Take this f—k face!” it yelled as it claws into Anderson’s face. The agitated priest grabs the squirming demonic entity and pulls it off his face He then slams it on the ground and crushes it slowly, causing the beast to die a slow painful death while Anderson gleefully watches. Two darklings jump on the priests back and starts shanking him in the back with rusty switchblades while 5 darklings pull out their guns and start shooting at the psychotic priest. The bullets hit the priest directly, but with no power within them as they merely bounce off of him. A grin appears on Anderson’s face. “Hehehehe!! So… you lot want to join your little friends eh? That can be arranged.” The priest said sinisterly. He grabs the darkling on the left then swiftly crushes its head and tosses it aside. He then grabs the darkling on the right and throws in the midst of fire; the demon is swiftly killed by his fellow darkling’s gunfire. “MARS! MARS!” Anderson reaches into his coat with his left hand and pulls out 5 bayonets, he then throws it at the bullet frenzy Darklings. “Gah!” One is hit in the chest. “Guh!” One is hit in the neck. “Hrk!” one is swiftly pierced in the eyes. “Ghk!” The other is hit between the mouth “Hack!” the last is hit right between the forehead. All 5 Darklings lie down on the ground dead. Anderson looks around and finds himself surrounded by hordes and hordes of darkling. A grin appears on the priest’s face and he begins to laugh maniacally. “Come! Come! Come ye filthy little demons!” Anderson shouts out, he then reaches into his coat with both hands and pull out 5 bayonets in each. “Come and face yer demise at the hands o’ the mighty Killing Judge Anderson!” The priest hissed sinisterly, he then throws all ten bayonets into the darkling horde. The blades rip through horde like butter. Piercing into multiple darklings chest, slicing each darklings arm, legs, cutting the demons in half, and getting stabbed in the forehead. The darklings growled in rage as they step closer to the killer priest. “Now. Now. There’s no need to be hasty.” Anderson said coolly, the mad priest pulls a bayonet in each hand from his coat.” I shall release you all from your miserable state and send you on your way… to HELL!!!” Anderson clanks his blades together causing them to spark immensely. The mad priest charges into the horde and slashes into it. Stabbing countless darklings in the chest, ripping their arms and legs so easily, cutting them in half like butter, and plunging multiple blades into their flesh. ”So many! Yet so easy!” Anderson boasted as he cuts through the horde of Darklings with ease.” A danger to the Vatican? Ha! What a Joke! You lots could barley even kill a fly!” Anderson then cuts countless of darkling’s head, punch holes into their flesh, crush their heads with ease, cracking their little necks.. The vision of sadistic pleasure is the only thing on this sadistic priest mind. Suddenly Jackie Estacado appears behind Father Anderson, The blessed bayonet still stuck in his stomach. “so… ye finally came to play! Ya filthy demon! Jackie tries to stab Anderson’s face, but is blocked by one of the mad priest’s bayonets. He then plunges one of the bayonets into Jackie’s chest once again.” Hehehehehe!” Anderson cackled as he plunges his blade further. Jackie quickly recovers and elbows the sadistic priest in the stomach causing him to stagger back and let go of the bayonet in the hitman’s stomach. Jackie then slashes Anderson in the face. “You’re going to pay for that b—ch!” The hitman remarked as he slashes the mad priest in the face once more, then in the chest, and in the stomach. Jack grabs the fanatical priest by the head and slams him onto the ground face down, He then tosses the beaten man up in the air with ease. “Let’s see if you survive this!” He raises his left hand up in air, and his claw-like fingers extended up in the air and impale the priest multiple times in the arm, leg, face, stomach, and chest; Jackie pulls out his razor-like fingers out of the priest’s body swiftly causing him to fall onto the ground. Anderson quickly recovers in mid air and lands on the ground with all fours; the mad priest looks at the hitman his eyes filled with madness, his face covered in a sinister grin and his previous wounds are fully wound. “Well aren’t you f—king persistent!” Jackie informed Anderson. The fanatical priest charges at the hitman with a sudden burst of speed, he then pulls out 2 more bayonets and tries to stab the already wounded Jackie. “Not this time!” Jackie stops the attack in mid-track by grabbing onto bladed edges of the bayonets. Suddenly both warriors are in the midst of a struggle. “Keh hehehehehehehahahaha! Come now laddie, Except your fate and DIE!” Anderson yelled out in delight as pushes against the hitman causing him to move back. Darkness hand begins to burn slowly due to the purification effects of the bayonets. “As if freak!” Jackie said as he pulls the bayonets out of Anderson’s hands. He quickly follows it with a punch in the priest face causing him to stagger back, he follows it with a punch in the stomach, a kick to the side, and another punch in the face. Jackie grabs Anderson by the collar and throws him, the psychotic priest crashes against the wall and falls onto the ground. Jackie’s right arm turns into a whip-like extension and lashes onto the fallen priest. “Ugh. Guess I underestimated the lad a wee bit.” Anderson said while getting up from the ground, suddenly Jackie’s whip like arm wraps itself around Anderson’s neck and squeeze “Ghk!” Realizing his neck is being crushed by an unknown source, Anderson tries to get it off his neck, but with no prevail.” What’s the matter priest? Lost your nerve?” Jackie asked the suffocating priest, he then lifts Anderson up in the air and slams him onto the ground. “Or did you finally realize why nobody can’t kill me?” Jackie then slams the fanatic priest into the wall. “Oh I’m sorry were you saying something? Please continued.” The ruthless hitman then throws the battered priest into the main stairway. Jackie then pulls out the bayonets out of his stomach. “Gah! Damn… I shouldn’t have left them in there for too long.” The hitman said to himself after he realizes his wounds are healing much slower due to the purification effects of the bayonet. Jackie turns his head to see Anderson laying in the main staircase… not moving, the hitman transforms his right forearm into a long blade and starts walking towards the fallen priest. ”Mmmmm.” Anderson wakes up from his unconscious state, suddenly hear some footsteps coming towards him and then it stops. Anderson picks up his head and sees Jackie Estacado standing before him. Anderson smirks at Jackie. The hitman raises his bladed right arm up high. “Let’s see you smile…without a head!” Jackie strikes down and hits… nothing. Anderson disappears without a trace leaving pieces of paper with written scriptures on them in his place. “What the hell?" Jackie said confusingly. This priest is far more cunning than he turned out to be. “My! My! My lad, you’re just full o’ surprises! I was wrong to underestimate ye, but don’t get your hopes up lad cuz’ you won’t be alive for long…” a familiar voice said. Jackie cracks his neck a couple of times. “Alright priest you want to play games then let’s play, but you’re going to regret the day you ever cross Jackie Estacado!” The hitman said out loud. He turns his left forearm into a blade. "O’ Really? Well let’s find out then lad, the game has just begun! HehehehahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” The voice cried out. “Freak.” Jackie said as he walks up the stairs. The hitman arrives on the mansion’s second floor. Three hallways lie within it one on the left, one in the middle, and one on the right. Jackie hears faint footsteps coming from his left and goes to check it out. Jackie is then seen walking in a long narrow hallway with a couple doors to his right and long square like windows to his left. His demonic armor shines brightly through the moonlight reflecting from each window he passed. Jackie hears a door creaking behind him, he turns around and sees a door slightly cracked open. “Got you.” Jackie began to walk up to the door until he hears a strange noise, a strange whooshing sound. “What the hell is that!?” Jackie asked himself. The hitman looks behind him and sees ten bayonets appearing out of the darkness and heading straight towards him. “Jesus Christ.” The hitman quickly ducks down as the bayonets pass right above him. “Man that was close.” Jackie said in relief. Suddenly the bayonets swiftly changed directions. “Oh you got to be kidding me?” The hitman said in frustration as the bayonets head right towards him once more. Jackie ducks down from the flying bayonets and rushes towards the door. The hitman quickly opens and shuts the door; the bayonets go through the door, but get stuck midway. Jackie sighs in relief. “Too close.” Jackie said. “Now where did that sick bastard go?” he wondered. Out of the blue, a pair of hands burst through the wall behind him and grabs the hitman by the neck. “Hrk.’ the hands squeezes the hitman’s neck tightly. Jackie tries to pull the hands off his neck, but with no prevail. “Hehehehe! What’s the matter lad… cat got your tongue!?” A familiar voice said, it’s Anderson. “You…f---k!” The hitman said in anger. “Oh come now lad there’s no need to be angry. Just accept you’re fate and you’ll be on your way…to hell!!!” The Anderson said as he tightens his grip on the hitman’s neck. “Been…there…done…that.” Jackie gasped, then with all this strength Jackie pulls the mad priest through the wall and throws him hard on the ground. He grabs Anderson by the collar and starts punching his face multiple. Blood spurting, a bone cracking each time Jackie’s fist connects to Anderson’s face.” I’ll teach you to mess with me you…sick…bastard!” Jackie screams furiously! The priest laughs madly each time his face is smashed to bits. Jackie then slams Anderson’s head hard on the floor, he then shifts to the priest left side. “Huff. Huff. Had enough?” The hitman asked the battered priest. Anderson’s face is turned to a bloody mess. “Hehehehe… is that all ye got? My blood mother hits harder than ye!” Anderson taunted, blood spitting out of his mouth. Jackie lifts his feet up and slams it into Anderson’s face, smashing it so hard that it causes the floor beneath him to break and send Anderson falling down below. Jackie forms an M16 out of dark energy and points it at the hole. “Eat this!” Jackie pulls the trigger and unleashes a hail of bullets into the hole. After he finished Jackie throws the dark manifestation away and forms several grenades. “Now heal from this…b—ch.” The hitman tosses them into the hole. A loud BOOOM is heard as a huge amount of smoke burst through the hole. “Taken care of.” Jackie said before turning around and leaving the scene. All of a sudden Anderson burst through the floor behind the clueless hitman( his face half burnt and his glasses are crooked.) and grabs him by the throat, he then plunges his bayonet into Jackie multiple times. “DIE PAGAN DIE!” Anderson yells gleefully as he plunges the bayonet deeper and deeper. "You persistent fuck!” Jackie screamed. He then grabs Anderson’s bayonet wielding hand and throws him against the wall. The wounded hitman staggered a little, his wounds are barley healing now. Jackie then transforms his fingers into long blades. ‘I’ll teach you not to me f---k with me!” the hitman yells out, he then charges at the fallen priest. The demonic Mafioso slams into him, his blade-like finger piercing into the priest’s flesh causing them both to go through the wall and into another, and another, and another, and another in each room they crash into until they finally reach the entrance to the main stairway. Jackie then rips his hands away from Anderson’s body causing him to fly into the air and crash into the first floor. Anderson slowly begins to get up as Jackie jumps from the second floor and proceeds to walk towards the fallen priest. “You put up a good fight priest, but now it’s time to end this.” Jackie said in victoriously. He then tries to transform his left hand into something, but nothing happens. “Huh?” Jackie is shocked by the discovery. What happen? Why am I not transforming? The hitman then hears Anderson giggle. “Hehehehe. What’s wrong lad? Can’t transform yer hand?” The mad priest taunted. Jackie didn’t say anything causing a smirk to appear on Anderson’s face. “Heh. Judging by yer silence I can say that the purification did its job then.” The priest said while standing up. The hitman’s eyes widen, he is shocked to see Anderson’s body completely healed from the injuries he gained from their struggle. “What the hell did you do?” Jackie demanded. “It’s quite simple Mr. Estacado, these blades were designed for you, and every time they pierce your flesh they purify it causing you to looses your abilities slowly even after they are taken out.” Anderson informed the hitman. “And judging from your expression it seems the purification is taking affect no ?” The priest said in delight. Jackie clenches his fist in anger. " By now lad your wee demon armor should be disappearing.” Anderson said. “Huh?" All of a sudden Jackie’s demonic armor begins to the disintegrate revealing a white suit underneath. “NOOOOO!!!!!” Jackie screams as the last of his armor disappears. “Now, now lad there’s no need to be sad…” Anderson cheerfully. "let me show you my gratitude over this fine evening.” He then pulls out a bayonet from his coat.”By letting me hunt a slithering heathen like you!” Anderson’s eyes widen in excitement. Jackie’s body begins to shake. Jackie is seen across a long narrow hallway his eyes widen, sweat bedding from his brow, and his cloths all ragged up from endless running. Anderson is seen walking lowly, a wide grin on his face, his cross and glasses gleaming through the moonlight, dragging his bayonets across the floor.” Run lad run! But there is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide.” He said. The priest’s voice causes the hitman to run faster. "Jesus Christ! What the hell is this guy!” He screamed to himself as he continues to sprint. “Nowhere to Run, Nowhere to hide.” The priest chanted over and over as drags his bayonets deeper into the ground. Jackie’s heart begins to beat faster as massive amounts of blood courses through his veins. I must run. I need to stay alive. All of sudden Jackie’s legs are pierced by two bayonets causing him to fall onto the ground face down. Jackie quickly recovers and begins to crawl away, blood trailing from the new wound. Jackie could hear Anderson’s footsteps coming closer and closer causing him to move as fast as he can. The sound of footsteps finally stops, Jackie stops midway and slowly turns around. He is soon sees Anderson hovering above him with a bayonet in his hand, his face covered by the shadows as he glasses glisten in the moonlight. Jackie is suddenly struck by a feeling he never felt before…fear. “W-w-who are you?” Jackie said shakily. “I’m simply a man of God.” He replied. ‘Who wants to spread the love and word of Jesus Christ thorough out the world. To serve my church faithfully for eternity. To uphold the law of God! And to…" Anderson raises the bayonet up high. “Rid the world of heathens!” He plunges the blade into the hitman’s chest. “Amen.” Winner- Father Alexander Anderson: Expert's Opinion Although The Darkness is a very dangerous opponent, expert say the Reason why Anderson won was because of his weaponry which is designed to kill the unholy. not to mention that the darkness loss its power in lite of any kind witch in a big city like new ork there will be and if the fight drags out till sun rise. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Vergil (by Codgod13) No battle written WINNER: ALEXANDER ANDERSON Expert's Opinion Alexander won due to a combination of his vehement determination, durability and regenerative abilities, and being backed up by the divine power of God. Virgil was vulnerable to both forms of Anderson's combat; his demon half was vulnerable to exorcism, and his physical half was vulnerable to Anderson's holy weapons. In the end, this was a rather easy win for Alexander Anderson. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spawn (Al Simmons) (by BeastMan14) Alexander Anderson had chosen to go for a walk today. He chuckled to himself as the children played in the park when a familiar figure appeared out from behind the shadow of a tree. "Enrico! How are ye, child?" Anderson asked with a smile. "Fine, father. Is it alright if we go somewhere more...private?" Maxwell replied. "Why of course!" Anderson answered. The two men walked through the St. Peters orphanage hallways as Enrico said,"Several months ago, a creature known as a hellspawn appeared in New York. It was formerly known, and still considers itself, as Al Simmons. It's really called Spawn. While it only kills those that it considers evil, it remains a blight on humanity." Alexander grinned, then nodded while saying,"Ah. I believe I understand what you need. It shall be taken care of." Enrico smiled, then chuckled,"Good. I doubt it will be an issue.", before fading into the shadows. Meanwhile... Al Simmons walked away from a burning drug den, it's inhabitants massacred. It had been a good night so far, not a cloud in the sky. Suddenly, Al felt something, he just didn't know what. It was like something...powerful...had set foot in the city. Spawn heard the scraping of metal on gravel and turned around to see a man in his 40's, dressed like a priest with short spiky hair and gray eyes walking towards him. "Who are you?" Al asks as the figure came closer. Suddenly, the man stops just inches from Al and says,"He who does the lords work, demon." then stabs Spawn in the chest with his bayonet, carving a hole through his chest. "Ah! F*ck!" Spawn yelled then attempted to teleport away, realizing something was holding him back. "What's the matter, demon? Can't run away?" Anderson grabbed Spawn by the throat and prepared for a second strike, when Al punched Anderson into a wall and teleported away, realizing whatever that priest did, it's stopped his powers for a while. "Run all ya want, hellspawn! I'll have myself a wee bit of fun until you decide to grow a pair and face me!" Anderson shouted to the rooftops, then walked off. "Whoever he was, he needs to be stopped." Thought Spawn as he healed his wounds. Spawn used his suit to create two swords, readied his chains, and waited for the sun to set once more so he could face this mysterious attacker. Anderson laughed to himself. These mobsters had thought they could rob a church and get away with it. Not on his watch, he thought as he finished off all but one of the men. The last man dragged himself away begging for his life. "Please if I let you take half, just spare me please!" Anderson grinned, grabbed the man by the throat, and said,"Keep falsehood and lies far from me; give me neither poverty nor riches, but give me only my daily bread. Otherwise, I may have too much and disown you and say, 'Who is the LORD?' Or I may become poor and steal, and so dishonor the name of my God." Then snapped the mans neck. He surveyed the damage, than walked away. As he walked away, suddenly a voice boomed,"Hey! You're starting to piss me off!" Anderson turned to see Spawn standing there, an axe in one hand and an Uzi in the other. "Guns?" Anderson said,"I expected better of yeh." before he drew his bayonets and charged. Al lit up with his Uzi as Anderson dodged every shot and slashed at his chest before kicking him into a wall. Spawn brought down his axe and he clashed with Anderson, locked in a battle of strength when suddenly, Al vanished then re-appeared behind Anderson. Alexander barely got time to turn before he was stabbed through the chest. He staggered, then fell to the ground. Spawn stood there, baffled that he had gone down so easily for someone so formidable. Out of nowhere, Anderson let a low chuckle as he pulled himself up and drove something into his heart. Suddenly, thorns spurted from his back as he cried,"Do yeh fear me now? For I have become a monster of god!" as his wounds receded as he used his thorns to wrap around and crush Spawn, who forced with both this and the Holy field began to weaken. With a last burst of power, Spawn let loose a burst of chains that ripped through the thorns and enabled his escape. He soared to the rooftops, creating two massive assault rifles and opening fire on Anderson, who climbed up the building after him. "Scared arent ye demon!" Anderson cried as the bullets bounced off the thorns that protected him. With a flying leap, he tackled Spawn and hurled him to the sidewalk. Spawn pushed himself up, only for Anderson to throw his bayonet and nail Spawn to the sidewalk. "You're a pure evil monster," Al roared as Anderson landed. Anderson drew his other bayonet and prepared to cut off Spawns head and finish this, but before he did, he said,"And if it is evil in your eyes to serve the Lord, choose this day whom you will serve, whether the gods your fathers served in the region beyond the River, or the gods of the Amorites in whose land you dwell. But as for me and my house, we will serve the Lord.” He turned and raised the blade above his head when suddenly two familiar voices shouted,"Alright dirtbag, hands where I can see em!" "Sam? Twitch?" Al thought as Anderson turned his head to see the new arrivals. Anderson charged and drove his fist into Twitch's face, then threw him into Sam. "Step aside, heathens!" Anderson shouted when suddenly, Spawn, free of the bayonet, grabbed Anderson by the face, and created a sword through his his head. Spawn helped the life-saving duo up, then asked,"Are you alright?". "Yeah, probably could have done without getting f*cking clobbered though." Twitch grumbled. With no sound, Anderson's body rose up yet again and drew a bayonet. Spawn, however, knew he wasn't dead and promptly whipped around, lunged forward and punched through Anderson's chest, right through his heart. Anderson collapsed and looked up at Spawn. "Yeh were too good for me...hellspawn. A shame I couldn't take yer ass with me." Al nods, then says,"You were truly worthy of my attention, priest. May you earn your salvation." Anderson quietly closed his eyes and died, his mission failed. "We are done here." Spawn said to Sam&Twitch, who calmly walked away. Winner: Spawn Expert's Opinion It was believed Spawn won due to his superior powers, since he was godlike warrior while Anderson, who while extremely powerful, couldn't compare to Spawn. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nrvnqsr Chaos (by Leolab) Prologue: Midnight Snack In a small, isolated hamlet in Europe, a young boy cowered in the dark, holding onto his sister’s hand. The screams outside had stopped, replaced with a furious growling, crunching and grinding. Summoning his courage, he pushes open the door ever so slightly. Blood splashes his face, as the black wolf eating his father tears the jugular. He stifles a scream as he looks around the room, eyes widening and stomach threatening to empty. What used to be his family was now a collection of bloodstains and half-eaten flesh. And the cold hand in his. He stealthily makes his way outside, making no nose to avoid startling the feeding animals. The village, bathed in the full moonlight, was in much the same state. The sounds of animals feeding with abandon were the only noises that filled the night, with but two other figures basking in the night’s soft light. One, the hunter’s daughter, lithe and concealed. The other, between them, a massive older man in a dark blue coat. The two youths lock eyes, and the young girl slips through the village towards him. The man notices her movement, and a shark erupts from his chest, swallowing her whole. Her screams are cut off abruptly as the sea creature melts back into the man. Furious, the boy grabs the woodcutting axe his father always left next to the door. He charged, aiming at the man’s back. Three steps in, a pitch-black stag charges out of the man’s back, goring the boy on its horns. He gasps in pain as the stag lifts him, having missed his vitals. He stares into its red eye as he feels its lips draw back, and finally lets out a scream of pain when the animal tears into his stomach. As his shrieks die down, the numerous animals in the village all congregate around the large man, holding the unfinished pieces of their meal. Nrvnqsr Chaos reintegrates the various pieces of the chaos that forms his body, taking the unfinished scraps of flesh and bone into his body as well. The animals within the chaos continue to devour their victims as he melts into the night along the only road for miles. An unnatural stillness remains, bloodstains and a single hand the only sign that life existed. ---- Three days later, Alexander Anderson finishes sweeping out a stable connected to the orphanage. The children were healthy and sleeping soundly. Bringing a smile to the man’s face as the rests the broom against the wall. Suddenly, the door opens behind him. “I seem to be lost,” a deep voice floats towards him, “Could you help me find my way?” Anderson, recognizing the voice instantly, takes hold of his bayonets. “YOU’VE COME AGAIN, ALUCAR….” He shouts, turning, only to stop in confusion. “I have not been here before,” Nrvnqsr says, deadpan. “Indeed,” Anderson says, pushing his half-drawn bayonets back into his coat, “Your voice is similar to someone I know. You’re lost, traveler?” “Yes. I’m trying to make my way to the Vatican. They stole something from… a friend.” “‘Give to everyone who begs from you, and from one who takes away your goods do not demand them back,’ amen,” Anderson says, “Are you a heathen to defy the word of God so? The Church has given much.” “The Church has given me only battle and the name Nrvnqsr Chaos.” “Nero… Chaos… is your name?” Anderson says, pausing for effect, “Heathens must be put to the sword!” Anderson roars, throwing a bayonet. The blessed silver pierces through Nrvnqsr, penetrating his heart. He winces in pain, the holy power of the weapon a bad match for his vampiric nature, as he pulls it out and throws it aside. “And a monster, too,” Anderson snarls, “This hunt will be fun.” “I shouldn’t have asked a priest,” Nrnvqsr mutters, readying for battle. Battle, Part 1: A Cat is Fine, Too “You will not escape, monster,” Anderson says, as bible pages fly throughout the room, nailing themselves to the walls and door. The spiritual barrier complete, he vanishes in another flurry of pages, teleporting behind the vampire. He plunges one of his bayonets into Nrvnqsr’s back, a pinpoint strike to the heart. “‘A man also or woman that hath a familiar spirit, or that is a wizard, shall surely be put to death: they shall stone them with stones,’” Nrvnqsr says, as the beasts within him snap the weapon in half, “I wonder if your God would consider you a wizard?” With no warning, a scorpion’s tail flicks out from Nrvnqsr’s back, impaling Anderson. Nrvnqsr flings him in front, and the priest splinters a post. As the Irishman falls to the ground, a hound leaps out of Nrvnqsr’s chest, going for Anderson’s throat. The overeager hound is stopped short as Anderson throws a bayonet straight through it, barely missing Nrvnqsr. It collapses into black sludge as Anderson gets to his feet, unharmed. The priest charges his foe, brandishing his bayonets. Nrvnqsr sidesteps a slash and lashes out, the arm of an ape erupting from his side to punch Anderson in the back. Anderson staggers from the blow, but manages to retaliate, striking off Nrvnqsr’s left arm. It, too, dissolves into black sludge as it hits the ground. Knowing his bayonets would stunt regeneration, Anderson recovers and presses the attack, targeting Nrvnqsr’s left side again. The scythes of a mantis, each segment as large as Anderson himself, shoot out from the wound, impaling the priest in the stomach. Again, Anderson flies across the room, smashing into a wall this time. Again, Anderson arises, having regenerated the damage. “It seems you are also more than human,” Nrvnqsr says, as a torrent of beasts erupt from his torso. Anderson slices through a tiger that leaped from above, and swiftly dispatches a lion that struck from below. A swift flick of the wrist dispatches a crow going for his eyes, and he throws many other bayonets with extreme precision, shooting down a flock that was aiming to do the same. He sends out a chain lined with exploding bayonets, and takes out several more of the beasts that charge him. Seeing an opening, he throws several bayonets at Nrvnqsr, but the beasts leap out to take the blow instead. Anderson uses this as cover and charges, slicing the vampire’s head off. As it rolls on the floor, a wildebeest’s horns erupt from Nrvnqsr’s chest and charges, trying to ram Anderson against the wall. The priest behead1s it mid-charge, and it, like all the others, melts into the black sludge that now coats most of the floor. “Is this all your familiars can do, vampire?” Anderson roars, “If so—” “Familiars?” Nrvnqsr asks, head turning of its own volition to face Anderson, “Is that what they look like to you?” the vampire lets out a low, sinister chuckle. “I was the only one fighting. They are me, and they are not me. They are my body itself. ‘an impossibility,’ ‘The Primordial Sea,’ ‘concentrated insanity…’ I have been called all of these things. This sludge… this chaos is what I am,” the dismembered head grins, as a flurry of red, glowing eyes open in all the patches of sludge on the floor. “You have fallen into the Soil of Genesis,” Nrvnqsr gloats as snakes creeps up Anderson’s body, “I am a fastidious eater, so not a scrap of you will be left. Suffer as you are ripped and torn to—” Anderson vanishes from the stable in a flutter of bible pages, teleporting himself outside. “Another thing I should mention,” Nrvnqsr’s voice resounds from within the building, “I am ranked tenth of the twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. A makeshift barrier such as this, well…” Anderson’s eyes widen in astonishment as an enormous pair of jaws rips through the stable door. A crunching sound echoes as the door itself is eaten, and a hole ripped in the spiritual barrier. Acting fast, Anderson creates another barrier, spreading the Lord’s protection around a much wider area, creating a sphere. Nrvnqsr Chaos laughs as he sees the intent behind it. “Interesting… you wish to keep others out,” the monster lets a twisted grin creep onto his face as he stares down the priest. “As one who has also transcended the bounds of reality… I accept your challenge!” Battle, Part 2: This Chair Anderson charges, sending a pair of bayonets flying before him as he does so. Nrvnqsr dodges both, and shifts his coat slightly as a rhinoceros charges out. Anderson cuts the animal down, and is struck in the gut by a bird that sped out of the sludge it left behind. He slices it in half, and ducks under a massive millipede that whipped through the space above him. Nrvnqsr afforded him no rest, as he sends forth a spire of mouths, teeth, and hons from his arm, which Anderson dodges. Nrvnqsr presses the attack, swinging with his fist. Anderson counters with his own, and the two foes reel back as they hit each other in the jaw. As Nrvnqsr recovers, a snake slithers out of his boot and makes its way towards Anderson, unnoticed. The priest throws several bayonets, which are again intercepted by animals leaping out of Nrvnqsr. He then releases a massive crustacean, which advances with speed belying its size at Anderson. He parries two claw thrusts, and a third snaps his bayonet in half. He pulls another pair of explosive chains and smashes them into the creature’s back. He sets off the explosions, driving them farther in and slaying the crab. Anderson leaps back, narrowly dodging another strike from within the sludge. Anderson lets loose a torrent of bayonets, letting loose a storm of blessed blades and bible pages at his foe. Nrvnqsr is unable to dodge them all, and the bayonets pin the pages to his flesh, creating a spiritual barrier around the vampire’s entire body. Anderson walks towards Nrvnqsr, now pinned and helpless. “I don’t know where to stab you, monster,” the priest says, “but I will find out.” “Didn’t I mention?” Nrvnqsr says, “If you want to trap me, you’ll need something with far more preparation time.” With that, he dissolves into the black sludge. Anderson immediately puts his guard up, but even that is too late as he is impaled from behind. Anderson is once again thrown, but this time he is able to recover as he lands. Realizing what has happened, he uses his bible pages to create barriers over the top of each pile of sludge, preventing his foe from using them to rematerialize when he disappears. Nrvnqsr simply recalls the sludge, and it re-enters his body. Anderson grimaces, and then notices his foe looking away. Taking the chance, he throws a pair of bayonets at Nrvnqsr, but a pain in his ankles throws off his aim. “The True Ancestor awakens…” Nrvnqsr mutters, and the snake latched onto Anderson’s leg immediately lets go and returns to its host. “Rejoice, Priest,” Nrvnqsr says, “For I no longer have reason to trouble the Executioners, save if they give it to me. My debt can be paid another way.” “You think I will let a monster walk free?” Anderson says, readying himself to attack, “Even should it cost me my life…” “It will not, for I am not equipped to kill you. You are also not equipped to kill me. Should you call backup,” “They will get devoured. A sinful monster you may be, but you do speak truth. ‘Warn a divisive person once, and then warn him a second time. After that, have nothing to do with him. You may be sure that such a man is warped and sinful; he is self-condemned.’ I have warned you twice, and will be prepared a third time.” “Do not worry, I don’t believe our paths will cross again,” Nrvnqsr states, as he melts into the shadows cast by the dawn’s light. Expert's Opinion Both Anderson and Nrvnqsr were evenly matched. While Nrvnqsr could overwhelm Anderson with his beasts, Anderson could trap and prevent Nrvnqsr from attacking properly. Their strengths cancelled each other out, and thus neither would win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Vampire Slayers Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Shape Shifters